


A Moment's Panic.

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure how he'll react</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Panic.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33362) by Lillibet. 



> Written as a birthday gift for [Lillibet](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=853). Inspired by the very first "adult" fic I ever read, which coincidentally was one of hers. Un-beta'd

When she wakes in his arms, her first instinct is to panic. This isn't them, they don't do this.

Yesterday was tiring, and a bit scary. They'd gotten cold and soaked, and ended up sharing a bed in this strange little cottage.

She has no idea how he'll react to her being wrapped around him, but she's sure he's already awake, if he slept at all.

She can't pretend to sleep forever, so she lifts her head to see him looking down at her with a small smile on his face. A real smile that tells her everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
